crossoverchaosfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
List of all planets in the Crossover Chaos Universe (C-L)
The continued list of Crossover Chaos planets, from C to Z. Canopus Galaxy Eryonus Foiale Arykaa Alpha Carinae-2 Canopus-3 Shyiakana Andruein Camp Lawrence Camp Lawrence-2 Tynsei Capella Galaxy Armonda Aurigae-4-Star Mike-1-V Capella-4 Lotiara Capella-5 Sytella Farmer-V Gyou Herridge Cymek Rowena (named after Rowena Ravenclaw) Volitia Cole-2 (named after Preston Cole) Cypella Jynquee Caph Galaxy Caph-4-V Xunguegantu Triea-0M9 Brewfire Corpumanix-XII Chi Draconis Galaxy Draconis-4 Anyjelika Loidi Litemator Phyword-V Cygnus OB2-12 Mini System Sylveria Kaoliv Rilzu Amirkle Falconu-S Cygnus System Hestia Mondas Olympia Medusa Anthithon Astarte (Anthithon's moon) Ignia Aquania Cybertron 225 Primus (One of Cybertron's moons) 864 Unicron (One of Cybertron's moons) Phaëton (Part of the Byakkan Empire) Persephone Hades Nithon (Hades' moon) Thog (Hades' moon) Thok (Hades' moon) Gaea (under control of the Lunae Commonwealth) CY Aquarii Argus (Grendelonian Research planet, sometimes called by the antiquated name of Niven-V) Ielih Fesind Zerophonix Argegynous Aquarii Delta Bootis/Princeps Galaxy Princeps-8 Nuubi-V Shih-69 Coulrogon Shadoc-2 Delta Cephi Galaxy Rollyn Fiendellu (Part of the Drakonian Empire) Fot Station (Home of the Spacebots) Rigby Babars-7 Delta Crateris Galaxy Crateris-5 New Kalahari New Africa Vovision Macrodrove Two Delta Draconis/Altais Galaxy Altais-1 Niki-Alnol Codra Psynonatric Jidoria-II Delta Eridani/Rana Galaxy Archimedes Kine Killa Cobranatrix Zerosmitter Gamma Delta1 Gruis Sabyria Kuri Gandra Astrosy Jaynals Secundus Delta Pavonis Galaxy Calidian Pavonis Dextrania Delta Pavonis-4 Purdoman Wolverton-Baker Kotani Hoa'Pavania Tupelo'Pohlava Darwynia Reshiram Wryde Benzar Terra Gwyn S'ynere Greer-4 Taylor-4 Akita Delta Pheonicis Sylmandria Anticia Yaorilia Nonad Soldiriel Zeta Delta Sagitarii Forstar Trutera Vurolea Protodrite Pyutte-2 Deneb Galaxy Qixi Bogart Edynika Cyjenia Starlen Tane'Tane Newton-Aar Clement Holbrook Asimov-V Ryneld Mychena Strugatsky Drei Vier Raeqor Harrington-K Deneb-4 Deneb-5 Station K7 (Earth outpost, Tribbles exist here and ONLY here) Allen'Kykurry Roj Alpha Straczynski Yerrel Zenn-La Imperia Cygnus Prime Deneb-2 Deneb-3 Itana Unity Delteros Dorsum Marbark Breon-08T Meshan-TQWE Corsynomik Uramu Iota Ensis Farka Citrutune Yoderuta Kuna Spacemide Kappa Epsilon Canis Majoris Nocturnika Olmov Palnuiq Balhi Vongi Epsilon Eridani Galaxy Hyrmanis Associtia Vinge'Maki Barbet Broxon Viking-5 Balloreon Thistle Ao'Avvo Kukula'a Chula'a Copernika Turtledove-3 Bari'Nari Agaitsuki'na Sawyer Yorravikdavo Morcu'Eiyo Droak'Olombi Reach (dead planet) Vorpan Lokan Belch Mertz Cantos-Simmons Larry Marvena Tiberia Bobobi Eridani-4 Epsilon-3 Toriumi Altor-Anderson Tellus-Wong Rajesh Wales-V Mercer Sepi'Fasa Du'ukoo Xijang Syante New California Dreadnaught Lehmann Nexeon Epsilon Prime Epsilon Gruis Spathiwa Epsilon 1-A Epsilon Indi Lakso-V Ha'rlo Andorija Crusher Jerusalem-V (Lunae outpost) Rabovvvva Haloneia Talkus Indi-3 Rosse Harvest Epsilon Ophiuchi Periteri Tetho Tentin New Phaeton Ryptau Enif Galaxy Enif Station Jubillas Ikumou New Kenor 2733-Bharani-II Epsilon Scorpii/Larawag Galaxy Larawag-1 Zolot Emir Hati's Landing Melou Eta Bootis/Mufrid Galaxy K'fuorika Hyven-Haris-Sama Chendroh B'Colou Anath-II Eta Cassiopeiae/Achrid Galaxy Trojan-1 Trojan-2 Trojan-3 Achrid-3 Leonies-Hydon Tanganara-Smeds Eta Pegasi/Matar Galaxy Minisoota Nil Kol Cassandra Ceto Eta Ursae Majoris/Alkaid Galaxy Sevtent Hexagonus Pind Yaurlar's Landing New Rodinia Fomalhaut Galaxy Derleth Trantor-Chicago-V Dickson-Fomalhaut-3 Lem'Bregg Narunem-Vance Cordwainer Fomalhaut-2 Raxienari Whale Jern Haldemann Zelanya Herbert K'Dix Vala DI'aspora Quix Kloos Americana Simii Brabenia Santa Romera Gem Homeworld Snowmelt Gamma Andromedae/Almach Galaxy Flammarion Almach-5 Five'Five Paco'Paco Qwiga Gr'sana Gamma Cassiopeiae Jovqram'Barrav Jim (ice planet populated by zombified fish people) Era (desert planet populated by okapi people) New Neith D'Allin's Landing Gamma Crateris Sutherland-7 Urai Brogana Freyr-III Feri Gamma Draconis Larriva-V (home to the Werrell, a race of Fangface-like humanoids that have a biology like a Timelord, and are a parody of a species on Deviantart by Fangarius) Etamin-11 Simtex Baranec New Venus Gamma Hydrae Hydrae-4 Curie Badimo 2617-Jiao Xiu Prime Dessu Gamma Leporis Lorillia Lepora Luxtvak 3681-Xiao Xiao-II Gamma Orionis/Bellatrix Galaxy Delany Heston Ridley Tarvia Gamma Serpentis Serpentis-1 Gamma Trianguli Apple-6 Gliese Megagalaxy Wolf 562 Gliese 581d Yamato Scheimer-V Z'Ico's Stand Trahi-VI GJ 687 Hyven-2 20-Corin-5 Takya New Lemuria Athena-V Gliese 754 Goji Monthra Lurm New Pallas 8786-Indi-VI Ross 780 Qynn'n Carja Russell He-Xian-Gu Londinium LHS 1656 Muerte Penduli-2 Lystrapleo-v9 Osiris Persephone LHS 2520 Pyrda Helica Zetalys Pelorum Melbourne-V Groombridge 34 Hynderia New Frontier Nobumoto Morgan Sparta Nordley New Artika Groombridge 1618 Levantika Kingsbury Forhylna Operum-Tuorum-Gemmam Ita Hussie Galaxy Alternia Rosea (Alternia's pink moon) Cinis (Alternia's green moon) Zigma B Bro Hyntei Iota Antilae Collins Cowley Wavarc Hera Ariel Iota Geminorum Richards-99 Aeritres Jupidrate Sihnon Liann Jiun Iota Horologii Threshold Basis Installation-4 Macropus Cicero Aeschyli Leo Alces Ursus Iota Persei Freehold Zeliaris Xerime-v5 Kerry Parth Izar Elba-2 Brandis-Lunan Janisa Regina Dyton Kappa Coronae Borealis Dopteria Biblioclone Hyphonic St. Albans Leda-III Kapteyn's System Samuel-22 Orman Douglas-Frost Heimdall Strejia Kraz System Propithecias (Home of the Kuubuu) Dikobraz (Home of the Spiina) Lapina (Home of the Krolik) Artika (Home planet of the Penguins) Flamo (Home planet of the Llama and the Alpacas) 2toot (Home planet of the Twoot) Ajax (Home of the Pivots) Kruger System Venture-Hades Kluge Nokinis-4 Lambda Noctae-V Uctic-VII Lacille 9352 Ryben Veriza Fakna Wagar-Esura Jocia Lalande 21185 Ormazd Zajdel Dhrawn Isiinia Gatewood Forward Rudolph-65 (Home of the Noelvians) Funestis Naumachia Nona Zyona Diva Mixdak Ashana Lalande 46650 Cherryh Lordistrip-8 Junodea Omicron Sceptri-VII Xi Solarii-VI Lambda Scorpii Dreamwave Discadyne Alilus Eta Cancri-V Mari-II Lambda Serpentis Androsia Poseidon Jericho-7 Stameris Pi Solarii Prime Lylat System/Byakko Mining Company Galaxy B-52 Aquas Corneria Eladard Fichina Fortuna Katina Macbeth Papetoon Sauria Secret Base Solar Titania Venom Zoness Kew Cerinia Aparia Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Solar Systems Category:Planets